


The Secret Life of Jennifer

by Katniss 701 (Jupiter_mountainstone)



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Hunger Games (Movies) RPF, jennifer lawrence - Fandom
Genre: Acting, Action, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Comic Book Violence, Darkness, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Jennifer Lawrence has wings, Jennifer Lawrence with wings, Jennifer Lawrence's Superpowers, Light Angst, Mutation, Secret Identity, Superhero Jennifer Lawrence, Superheroes, Superpowers, Villains, Winged Jennifer Lawrence, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_mountainstone/pseuds/Katniss%20701
Summary: "My name is Jennifer Shrader Lawrence. I'm 23 years old. I was born with super powers, wich are: comtrolling the four elements, mainly fire. I also have wings. It's only my family and some close friends who knows about my powers. They have helped me control and hide my powers since I learned to walk. Right now, I'm dating my co-star and best friend Josh Hutcherson.I'm an Oscar winning actress. When I'm not acting or doing promotions, I'm either being lazy, cuddling with Josh, spending time with my family and friends or I'm fighting crimes. Sometimes I fight other people with powers. I guess it's here my story begins..."~~~~~~~~~~~What if Jennifer Lawrence was a super hero? Her boyfriend, Josh Hutcherson, dosen't know about her powers.In this book, Jennifer Lawrence is a superhero. A new enemy to the world, Nox, kidnap Josh and Jennifer has to defeat her. Set while the cast was promoting Catching Fire (2013).





	The Secret Life of Jennifer

(Jennifer's point of view)

Me, Josh, Jena and Sam walk out from yet another interview about Catching Fire. Right now we're in New York. We are in this tall building of glass and the interview we did was with un-scripted. It was very funny, Josh and I got to show our 'telepathy'. We can't talk telepathic, I just happened to know what he asked.

Anyway, we're walking out from the small room where we shooted our interview. When I look out of the windows I can clearly see past the skyline of New York. I see how high in the sky we are and suddenly I feel my wings aching from being held in for so long and they are also itching to be used to fly over the city.

"Tonight," I think. "Tonight, when Josh is asleep I can fly." The thoughts of feeling the wind carrying me and let the wind ruffle as I fly, suddenly hit me and I feel the urge to fly so bad. I sigh, it's going to be a long day before I can stretch my wings.

"Jen, are you coming?" Sam says and snaps me out of my train of thoughts and I realize I was standing completely still, not saying anything, just staring out of the window.

I turn my head to see Sam, Jena and Josh looking at me with concern. "Yeah, I'm coming. Just got distracted by the view." I say and give them a reassuring smile, before walking, almost skipping, beside Josh. He throws his arm around my shoulders and kisses my temple.

"I love you so much, Jennifer Shrader Lawrence." He whispers in my ear and I shudder, his breath tickling my ear. I look up at him and smile, kissing his cheek before whispering back that I love him too.

In public and on our interview we just act like best friends. But off camera and when no one is around, we can't keep our hands off each other and kiss each other like crazy. We became a couple after filming the first two weeks of Catching Fire. Everyone in the cast knows, but not the rest of the world.

We, Josh and I, are kind of scared of telling people that we're a couple. Our families knows, of course, they were the first to know. We are planning on telling the world after the last Hunger Games movie is done. I know that Josh and I have a large ship, 'Joshifer'. It's created by people who can see through our 'we're just friends' act.

When we get out of the building, we get surrounded by fans, photographers and news reporters. They ask us to sign things, to pose and answer questions.

I know that Jena doesn't like being mobbed by people. So it doesn't surprise me when she says: "Excuse me, but we have a schedule to hold." She sounds surprisingly calms when she says it, I thought she would be angry.

The people move out of the way and let us walk through. I smile slyly, knowing that we don't have a schedule to follow at all, Jena simply lied so we could get away.She probably just wants to get to the hotel and relax. In a few days we need to go back to Hawaii to shoot the last scenes, so we need as much rest as we can.

I think about the sinking stone of guilt in my stomach, the stone that will be sinking until I tell Josh about my 'mutant' powers. I'm scared that if I tell him, he will break up with me and in the same time break our friendship. I'm scared that Josh will call the police or something and they will lock me up and treat me as a lab rat; run tests on me and cut off parts of my skin.

Soon we arrive at our hotel. Francis, Woody, Elizabeth, Lenny and Liam is also staying here. Oh, and Willow. As soon as we get to the hotel, Willow and Liam is there, waiting for us.

Willow throws herself in my arms and almost make me fall over. And Liam goes over to chat with Sam and Josh. Jena just shakes her head and head towards her room. Willow leans down to my ear and whispers: "Jen, you want to fly, huh?" I nod into her shoulder. "I knew it, your shoulder blades are poking out." She whispers. I straighten my back and feel my shoulder blades go back to normal.

Willow knows about my powers, she accidentally walked in on me after I had taken a shower, with only a towel around my body and my wings spread. She ran into my hotel room, cheering about how happy she was for me winning an Oscar, but stopped as soon as she saw my wings. I made her promise to not tell anyone, and after three minutes of pursuing she finally agreed.

She chuckles and let go of me. In the corner of my eye I see Josh smiling at us. He has told me that we look like two sisters and that we are really cute together.

"We're going to get something to eat. I'll see you two later." Willow says and waves goodbye to me and Josh as she grabs Liam's arm and then drags him out of the door.

Josh comes up to me and throws his arm around my shoulder. "I know I've said it before, but I'm gonna say it again. You two are adorable together!" He says and I giggle. We start to walk to our room. "For someone that dosen't know who you two are, you could think you two are sisters." He continues and I look down at my shoes.

Once we reach the room we are sharing, Josh whispers in my ear that he's going to take a shower. He goes over to his suitcase and take out some clothes and then he goes into the bathroom. I smile after him. I love him a lot, so much it hurts.

Once I hear the water of the shower turn on, I go over to my suitcase and open it. I find my small and secret bag at the bottom of the suitcase. I pick it up and open it. Inside lays my suit I use in combat. It's a dark grey, almost black, catsuit with coal black knee high boots and a mask that covers my eyes. The dark colours help me become invisible in the night.

I lay the bag in suitcase again and go over to the mirror. I pull down a little of the sleeve of my shirt, enough so you can see my shoulder, and look at the scar that runs over my shoulder. It starts a little over my armpit and ends by my shoulder blade. I got it when I fighted a man called Grange. He threw a knife at me and before I could move out of the way, it cut my arm.

I hear the shower turn off and Josh comes out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He sees me standing by the mirror, looking at the scar. I've showed him my scar, but he doesn't know the real reason I got it. I lied to him and said I got it when I was a kid. He knows I hate the scar. And he always does the same trick to make me feel better.

He comes over and wraps his arms around my waist. He starts kissing the scar. "You're scars are beautiful. All of you are." He says against my shoulder. I smile at his reflection in the mirror.

His hair is still wet and it drips onto my shoulder. The water drop runs down my arm and I shudder as it tickles. Josh lets out a breathy laugh and I feel warmness spread through me.

I turn around in his embrace and our noses are inches apart from touching. My arms sneak up and I wrap them around his neck. I drop my voice so it's as quiet as a whisper. "How about we go out and have some dinner together?" I ask.

Josh smiles and nods. "Yeah. But I decide where to eat. If you choose, you'll probably choose McDonald's." He says and I laugh. It's true, I would choose McDonald's.

"But before we go, I need to put on some clothes." He says.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
